Roleplay:Forum/Laz and Cam
Laz/Cam Overview For roughly two weeks after their date night, things went seemingly well, they hung out a bunch, spent nights together. On the outside things seemed to be going well, but Laz is growing bored with his toy, and is stating to try to figure out a way to end things, but convince Cameron it was all his fault. Start of the Troubles Laz: He heads out of his cabin whistling, quite happy the weather had finally reached 50F/10C, a lot of the snow that had fallen in the storm a few days earlier had melted, at least what the sun could get to. He figured it was warm enough for just a light brown jacket, over his jeans and long sleeve blue shirt. With his messenger bag slung over his shoulders he started to make his way towards the Hecate cabin, a look of being in deep thought is on his face as he contemplates how to cause the right kind of problems with Cameron...... Cameron: The door to the Cabin stands ajar, the corridors lit with a blueish/white glow. Cameron's door seems to stand more towards the end of the corridor. The door to his room is a dark purple in shade. Inside he stands there, doing some work. His room is hot and so he's only wearing a white shirt, purple tie and some jeans. Laz: When he sees the cabin door is open a bit he decides not to bother to knock and just goes right in and walks towards the back where Cameron's room is. He hesitates at first, as he usually does, still not sure if he should knock or go in, so he does both, he knocks lightly and opens the door, "Anyone home?" He says as he opens the door all the way to see Cameron standing in the middle of the room, noticing the room is much hotter than the rest of the cabin and twice the temperature it is outside. "Alright?" Cameron: He looks up a bit, looking at an old scroll "Uhm yeah great" He looks back down, walking in a circle "What about you?" Some sweat drips from his forehead onto the floor. He wipes his brow with his sleeve leaving a long wet mark on the shirts left hand side Laz: He chuckles, "Fine, working hard I see? It's a furnace in here, I mean lovely compared to how cold it's been outside but still pretty hot. Seems like every time I see you you're either working on things, planning on working on things or having to leave to go work on things." he tosses in a sigh, loud enough to be heard, but quiet enough like he doesn't realize it was heard, though really he knows he did it, he just doesn't want Cameron to know he knows >.< Cameron: He gulps and blushes madly. He feels kinda like a dick about this and so he drops the scroll gently on his messy desk "I-I'm sorry Laz, I'm not trying to." He smiles a bit and moves closer "Would you like me to turn down the heat a bit?" Laz: He shrugs a bit and looks down, "I don't really want to be a bother, I can come back later if you're busy." He let's the words hang in the air, not a question but like a question, and fidgets with the strap of his messenger bag acting like he might feel out of place or even a bit upset but trying not to show it. Cameron: He smiles a bit and hugs Laz "You're never a bother and you can come here any time you want, what's mine is yours" Laz: He hugs back and kisses Cameron's cheek but has a distant look in his eyes, with a faked look of concern, well I mean it should look genuine to Cameron, but it's really fake >.< "Have you eaten yet today?" Cameron: '''He smiles and laughs a bit "No, but I'm not that hungry I just woke up some hours ago. What about you? I could cook us something up if you're starving..." '''Laz: He shrugs, "I'm not that hungry." He says it like he wants to say more but doesn't want to impose. Cameron: He smiles and laughs a bit "Just take a seat..." He looks around, the rooms a bit of a mess "just where ever you want, I'll rustle something up for the both of us." He makes his way to the small kitchen to make something idk like a grilled cheese sandwich Laz: He sits on the edge of the bed and damn it I don't know I can't think >.< he starts to make small talk as Cameron does what ever it is Cameron is doing, "So what were you working on when I got here?" Cameron: '''"Nothing really important nor interesting really" He puts the sandwiches on 2 plates and carries them over and paces one to Laz. "Sorry about all the mess" He smiles a bit '''Laz: He nods and takes the sandwich, man Cameron was making this easy for him, I mean as busy as he acts a lot of the time, you would think the guy was working in some important job that lives depended on him or he was trying to cure world hunger or something. Yet when asked what he's working on its just unimportant or uninteresting. He puts on a subtle yet somewhat noticeable look of disappointment and just says "oh" and takes a few bites of the sandwich, finding that the cheese tasted a bit odd, but there was still a lot about the 21st century he wasn't used to and food was at the top of that list, as they didn't have processed cheese slices when he was last alive in the 1800s. Cameron: He sits next to Laz, feeling a bit of pressure on him as if he's failed Laz. "I'm sorry" he sighs and takes a large bite out of the sandwich, a long string of melted cheese hangs between Cam's mouth and the plate Laz: He shrugs and eats a few more bites in silence. "It's nothing...." He pauses and wipes a splotch of cheese off his chin that had dribbled a bit. "Well, it's just, I don't always know where I stand with you, or how I fit into things." He sighs and sets his plate down on the night stand, with just a few pieces of crust remaining. Cameron: '''He's nearly finished as well. He takes one final bite and rests it on the bed "How do you fit in? Well you're my whole world Laz" He smiles '''Laz: He decides to let it go for now, not wanting to lay it on too thick all at once an flashes Cam a genuine smile and leans in to kiss him on the cheek, "So what should we do now, got any plans?" Cameron: He just smiles "It's up to you Laz, whatever you want we can do" Laz: He shrugs, "Perhaps we could see a movie, or maybe go out to eat somewhere." Cameron: He shrugs brushing off some crumbs onto the floor "Your choice Laz, I'm happy with what ever you decide" Laz: Making his face as impassive as possible he thinks for a moment, I mean he always generally enjoyed when he had the superiority feeling of being in charge and having people cater to his every whim, but Cameron made it almost too easy. The guy seemed to be either working his ass off for clear and immediate rewards or entirely incapable of deciding things, at least in how he perceive it so far. "We could just stay in, watch a movie here, get take out." Cameron: He ponders over the idea of watching a movie and take out "Sure, why not." He smiles and nods "Chinese sound good?" Laz: He nods, "That sounds perfectly acceptable." He smiles a bit and then excuses himself to go use the rest room (wherever that is >.<), while doing so he goes over a timetable in his head of when he wants to be done with Cameron, which at this point he's thinking 2 weeks tops. Cameron: '''He nods and goes to look for his cell phone, hidden under junk. He pushes scrolls and crystals aside trying to uncover it. In the end he finds it, hidden behind a small jade box "There you are" He laughs and rings the Chinese place '''Laz: He comes back into the room just as Cameron is on the phone with the Chinese food place and decides to have a little fun with Cameron while he's on the phone and walks up behind him and starts kissing his neck (obviously the opposite side of his head that the phone is on >.<) Cameron: He smiles a bit "Y-Yeah I'll... I'll have 2 number 23's, 1 56, 1 79 and another 2 42" He bites his bottom lip "M-Mmm... yyeah" He blushes a bit "S-Stop Laz" He turns his head slightly to the side Laz: He grins having some fun for the first time all day and says real low and into Cameron's ear, "get a number 69 too." He has no idea what 69 is on the menu, but he knows what it is somewhere else and is trying to really get Cameron going >.< Cameron: He giggles and gently kisses Laz before breaking away to talk back to the guy on the phone. "I-I'll come pick it up in about an hour" He smiles "T-Thank see ya' he puts the phone down Laz: He smiles, "so what are we going to do for movies?" He asks as he plops down on Cameron's bed and leans back with his arms behind his head. Though as he does so he realizes he's sitting on a scrying stone and pulls it out from under him and gives Cameron an odd look before setting it down on the night stand. Cameron: He laughs a bit "Sorry about that, usually the other half of the double bed is filled with junk" he comes to sit next to Laz "uhm films... I have like The Great Gatsby or I could like conjure a film?" Laz: "Ahh the Great Gatsby, did you know that Fitzgerald was actually a demigod, child of Mnemosyne if I recall." He smiles and reaches out, running his fingers along the edge of the waist of Cameron's pants in a teasing provocative manner. Cameron: He laughs a bit and his arm brushes against Laz's hand as he places his hand on his stomach "No I didn't, but now I do" he smiles "So The Great Gatsby is our film choice?" Laz: "Sure, sounds interesting enough." He smiles, yawns and sits back away from Cameron and looks around the room a bit, but in such a way it's not overly noticeable from looking at him that he's studying the room appearance. I mean Laz was by any means a neat freak, and there wasn't really any clutter on the floor like he'd seen from walking by open doors of other people's rooms, but so much clutter over things, especially the bed, he didn't understand how anyone could live like that. Cameron: '''He nods and gets up, dragging himself of the quite comfy bed. He slowly makes his way over the TV and opens up a draw next to it and pulls maybe the only film in there that's not porn >.<. He removes the plastic from the case, opens it up and very slowly inserts it into the DVD player. He then pick up the remote and goes back over to the bed '''Laz: He kicks off his shoes and sets them neatly by the bed, so that he can get more comfortable on the bed without being rude, then proceeds to find a comfy spot on the bed, ya know where there isn't any clutter >.< Cameron: He laughs a bit "Just like, push the junk on the floor if it's bothering you, I'll clean it up later" He smiles and places a pillow on the headboard Laz: He chuckles to himself but doesn't say anything else, as it just didn't seem worth it at the time and instead just settles in to watch the movie, whenever Cam hits play. Cameron: He smiles and settles in, wiggling his bottom for a comfier position "There... we.... go" He slowly stops and moves down to Play Movie and them presses OK Laz: The movie starts and Laz gets rather engrossed in it, not really paying attention t much around him or the time, and about a half hour into the movie he gets up to use the loo, but comes right back and settles in again. Cameron: He laughs a bit, he keeps checking the time on his watch to see when he should go get the take out. "You liking the movie Laz?" He laughs a bit and hugs him with one arm Laz: He nods, "it's interesting, I believe that would have been a fun time to be alive, well at least and well physical, not being able to touch anything wasn't much fun at all and possessing could be so tiresome sometimes." He replies. Cameron: He laughs "Yeah I guess, I could do a lot with that kind of money" He looks at his watch "I'm going to go pick up the takeout soon, would you like to come with me or stay here?" Laz: He shrugs, "I'll stay here and keep the bed warm for you." He smiles and settles in, not really wanting to go back out in the freezing cold. "OH could you grab some of that extra, I think they call it duck sauce? The stuff that looks like apple sauce, that stuff is delicious." Cameron: He nods and smiles, hugging Laz again with his one arm "Yeah, sure, whatever you want" He sighs happily and keeps watching the movie Laz: He nods, smiles and goes back to watching the movie, ignoring the clock this time so he has no clue how much time is passing. Cameron: He close his eyes, smiling and holding Laz tight to him, he was so happy that he had Laz, he finally felt at peace. He just listened to the film playing in the background as he slowly rubbed Laz's shoulder with his thumb Laz: He yawns and stretches as it gets roughly half way into the movie, he starts to wonder if the food should be ready by now, but doesn't say anything. Cameron: He yawns as well, maybe he caught it from Laz >.< He looks at his watch as he yawns. As the yawn comes to end he slowly removes Laz off of his posture and gets off the bed. He stretches his hands high in the air and smiles "It's about time I go get the food" Laz: He smiles and nods, "OK, I'll keep the bed nice and warm for you." He rests back and wonders how long it'll take, travel time obviously only a few seconds to a minute, but as he probably won't pop up directly in the restaurant as that would look rather odd, could add a few minutes for any potential wait in lines and walking in and out of the restaurant, presuming the food is actually ready and they weren't held up making it. Cameron: He smiles and whispers something in Greek and vanishes in a blink of an eye. He appears in a dark alley close to the restaurant, he walks in, hand in pockets, picks up the food after waiting in line and returns once again to the dark alley. He stands there, making sure he's not seem, whispers the words again and re-appears once more in the warm cabin. He's carrying a large cardboard box filled with they things they ordered Laz: When Cameron appears back he catches Laz in the middle of cleaning off the bed and sorting Cameron's dirty clothes, having had enough of the messy cluttered room >.< "Oh uhh, hey, you're back quick." He smiles and puts on a rather guilty face, in the hopes to make Cameron feel bad >.< Cameron: '''He laughs and walks over to a tea table and places the box down. He opens the top slowly "Thanks for cleaning my room a bit?" He smiles and sticks out his tongue '''Laz: He just shrugs and tosses a few of the clothes he was holding into a hamper nearby, then goes over to the table, "Smells good, one thing I love about being alive today versus the 1800s, the variety of foods you guys have is astounding." Cameron: He nods and starts to remove the plastic food container out of the box "Mhm it's probably because we're all so... connected now, with the internet and everything I mean." He finishes removing the food and places the box on the floor, he'll take it to the bin later he though Laz: He shrugs and takes out his food from the mix, "I don't know, from the looks of things, there was variety coming out long before the internet got popular in the 1990s back in the 1900s in general with so much more transportation types, better boats, planes, and such, just I couldn't partake of the food back then." Cameron: He shrugs as well and leaves the room to get two plates from the cabin kitchen. He returns and places them close by. "So yeah just take what ever you want, I'll just come back with a knife and fork... or can you use chopsticks?" Laz: He shrugs, "A fork if you don't mind, can't seem to get the hang of chopsticks." He smiles and puts some of his food from the boxes onto the plate. Cameron: He nods and leaves the room again to get one set of knives and forks and a pair of chopsticks. He returns and paces them to Laz. He then grabs his own plate and starts to deposit food onto his own plate. Laz: Once has has his food on the plate, he grabs a beer out of Cam's mini fridge (ooc I'm sure he has one of those in his room >.<) and sits back own on the bed and waits for Cameron to hit play for the rest of the movie >.< (ooc cuz I'm presuming the movie wasn't over yet and he hit pause >.<) Cameron: He finishes and follows Laz's suit grabbing his own beer from the fridge. He's a bit angry that Laz didn't ask him if he could have one but he quickly brushes it off. He comes to sit next to Laz, placing his plate of the bed side table and trying to get a comfy position Laz: He looks up as if suddenly remembering something, "Oh, thanks for getting this." He smiles and takes a few bites of his moo goo gai pan and tries to pretend he's interested, even though he's really quite bored >.< Cameron: '''He smiles and nods "What film would you like to watch next?" He brings the plate to his lap and picks up a string of noodle and places it in his mouth with some chicken '''Laz: He shrugs, "I'll watch anything really, I mean I've only been not a ghost for a few months so, I haven't really seen much. I mean I heard about a love of movies as a ghost, but never really watched any." Cameron: He laughs and eats a bit more, sucking up the noodles "You can pick any film you want, name anything and I'll get it for you" Laz: He thinks, and thinks, and thinks some more, and starts to wonder why Cam hasn't hit play on the movie they were watching, as it was only an hour into it when Cam went to get the food. "I heard someone talking about some movie called 'Scarface' once, that it's supposed to be really good." Cameron: He nods and presses play (I thought Laz had the remote cuz he paused it >.<) "I'll get it for you later" He lifts the plate to his chin and kept on eating Laz: He nods and eats and watches the rest of the movie, which is roughly, I don't know, another hour or so >.< by which time Laz is done with the food and beer. Cameron: By this time he is also done. He burps "Excuse me" He gets up and takes the plates to the kitchen and returns some time later with some ice-cream and two bowls. "Would you care for some ice-cream?" He gestures by holding up the tub. He slowly takes off the lid waiting for a reply Laz: He looks up, "Sure why not." He shrugs, smiles and ya know, I have no idea what else he does *writer's block* aside from waiting for the ice cream >.< Cameron: He nods and scoops two large scoops for himself and two for Laz. He walks over to the bed, and passes one to Laz and places the other on his bed side table. "So scarface is it?" He nods and whispers some Greek words. Then suddenly the DVD drops on the bed Laz: He nods, "I'm just going to go to the loo real quick," He goes to get up but as he takes a couple of steps, apparently when he had set his beer on the night stand next to where he was sitting, something had fallen to the floor and Laz doesn't se it and trips and is sent sprawling to the floor with a 'wtf' look on his face an a loud 'oomph' Cameron: His face tightens and he pulls 'ahh that sounded painful face.' He rushes over quickly and gets down to help Laz "A-Are you okay Laz?" He's on one knee now, holding out his hand Laz: He looks up as he's trying to right himself enough to get in a standing position (you know how when you first fall you're all discombobulated and then you have to sorta get your bearings before you can stand up >.<), "Uhh yea I think so, just a bit surprised is all." Cameron: '''He smiles, a large smirk and some snickering sounds coming out of his closed mouth. He holds out his hand a bit longer to see if Laz takes it "Yep, falls do that to people" '''Laz: Not really seeing the humour in having tripped over Cam's junk he keeps around, he doesn't say anything and brings himself to a standing position, without asking for assistance or taking any that might have been offered. He fakes a yawn, "I think I'm going to head out, getting rather tired." Cameron: '''He nods and smiles "Okay, if that's what you want" '''Laz: He nods, offers a sorta, one of those smiles you give, when you don't really mean it, but you don't want to talk about it either, "I'll see you tomorrow." He gives Cameron a quick peck on the cheek and leaves. ooc any time you want to start another rp just let me know Category:LeGruff Category:BachLynn23